


to love a demon

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, demon!Derek, in which Derek is a demon, like a Supernatural demon, with the black eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wished he’d noticed sooner. Maybe then he wouldn’t be tied up in the front seat of that sleek, black Camaro, unable to do anything as the thing inside Derek set fire to the old Hale house, with his pack locked inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love a demon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a tumblr prompt:
> 
> I want some demon!derek who gets all up in stiles’s business, seduces him and convinces the boy he loves him while Derek screams inside, unable to prevent himself from being just like Kate.
> 
> And I just had to write it, but I didn't edit it and my writing skills are still... not so great. So yeah this fic isn't amazing, but I hope you all enjoy.

Stiles knew something was off with Derek. Maybe it was the fact that he actually smiled at people now, maybe it was the lack of threats, or maybe it was the soulless black eyes.

It was definitely the eyes.

He only wished he’d noticed sooner. Maybe then he wouldn’t be tied up in the front seat of that sleek, black Camaro, unable to do anything as the thing inside Derek set fire to the old Hale house, with his pack locked inside.

Sometimes he really hated his teenage libido.

xXxXx

To say Stiles never fantasized about Derek would be a lie. The man was sex on two legs, and then some. It didn’t help that Stiles has seen that chest in all it’s naked glory, and man was it a fine chest.

Of course Stiles never dreamed that his fantasies would become reality.

So when Derek started to show an interest in him, an interest as something other than a chew toy, well Stiles didn’t know what to do.

It started out small, a secret smile here and a brief touch there. At first he was sure he was going mad. Insane. He had to be. It was Derek Hale after all.

Derek who didn’t know that scowls did not count as smiles. Derek who only touched people when he wanted to shove them against a wall and threaten bodily harm on them and everyone they loved.

So yeah, Stiles was a bit confused.

He wondered if maybe Derek was coming down with some werewolf disease. He did his research but nothing fit, and Derek didn’t stop.

Finally Stiles gave in. He decided that Derek was genuinely interested him, that Derek wanted something more than the fragile friendship they had.

Stiles really wished he’d realized how wrong he was.

xXxXx

They weren’t open about their relationship, but they weren’t exactly hiding it. It wasn’t long before the entire pack knew. No one really cared but Stiles couldn’t help but notice how on edge everyone was.

He’d cornered Scott over it and all Scott could tell him was that Derek seemed different. He waved it off as being in love, but it planted the seed.

xXxXx

Stiles found himself watching Derek closely, looking for differences that the others noticed. Aside from the kinder, gentler attitude, there wasn’t much of a difference. Although Stiles noticed that Derek seemed more intent on the pack, about what was going on in their daily life, and things like that, but Stiles just assumed it was him taking his Alpha role more seriously.

Then all thoughts of something wrong flew out the window when Derek whispered those three words.

xXxXx

They had been curled around each other, Derek’s fingers massaging his scalp softly when he murmured them. His voice was quiet and he pressed his mouth against Stiles’ temple when he said it.

Stiles tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered and heat curled in his stomach, tried to pretend like he hadn’t fallen as far as he had.

When he whispered it back his voice was shaky, his throat tight.

xXxXx

Now as he sat in the car he could feel tears well in his eyes. He could hear the screams coming from the house, could hear Lydia sobbing, Scott howling in rage, but most of all he could hear the ugly laughter coming from Derek’s mouth.

The door was yanked open and he was pulled from the car. His knees hit the ground hard and he winced, glaring up at Derek out of wet eyes. Derek looked down at him with a grin on his face and eyes as black as the night. He reached out and touched Stiles cheek, fingers brushing the skin softly. Stiles tried to look away but Derek gripped his chin and knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye.

“I liked you best,” Derek said, his voice too sweet to be Derek, too soft and gentle. There was no growl, no threat, but Stiles heard it now. The tremor of evil underneath the surface. “His memories of you. You were like a beacon of light in his life.” Derek cocked his head to the side, as if he were listening to something, and he grinned. “He’s been shouting this entire time. Trying to fight me. To save you. Which is why I’ve saved you for last.” His lips pulled back in a smile and Stiles saw the fangs glisten in the moonlight. “I want him to watch as I rip your throat out.” He leaned close, breath puffing against Stiles’ neck and the younger boy shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want him to feel these teeth rip through the flesh.” The fangs brushed his skin and he swallowed, letting out a shaky breath. “And then, when your lifeless body hits the ground-” Derek pulled back, just far enough so that Stiles could see his eyes, those fathomless black pools.

“-I’ll kill him.”

Stiles shuddered again, but took a steadying breath. He could feel his heart racing the adrenaline pumping, could feel each second tick past. He knew he stood no chance of surviving this, and he had to make sure Derek understood.

“Derek,” he said, keeping his eyes on the black ones. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do this.” Derek snorted and dipped his head, fangs brushing against skin, and Stiles knew his time was up. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Derek,” he breathed. “I love you.”


End file.
